Dark and Light
by Dynewind
Summary: The story begins when Tir ask Viki for teleport. Then after three days, Tir whereabouts is unknown so Riou is searching for him. Both encounter a different world. A crossover between Suikoden 2 and Legend of Sun Knight.
1. Part 1: Same Old Mistake

**Dark and Light** by Dynewind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden 2 or Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from this story. Thanks to Konami for making Suikoden series and Yu Wo for making Legend of Sun Knight and also Prince Revolution! team for translating LSK in English.

**Notes:** This is a crossover between Suikoden 2 game and the Legend of Sun Knight light novel.

**Time Setting:** Suikoden 2 - After defeat Luca Blight | Legend of Sun Knight - When Sun retreive Eternal Tranquillity with Neo and Aldrizzt (near the end of Volume 3 Chapter 6)

In the future will contain spoilers for what happened in Legend of Sun Knight Volume 3 and above.

* * *

**Dark and Light part 1: Same Old Mistake**

* * *

Tir walking around the Dunan Castle with slowly paces. He likes meeting his old friends when he first invited by Riou to this castle. He met Flik, who remind him of Odessa, Viktor, brash as ever, the silent Humphrey, Apple whom always follow Mathiu, and the others that once fought at Toran Castle together.

When the Scarlet Moon Empire falls, he left Gregmister with Gremio. He avoid crowded place and settled in a small village called Banner. After he once again fights with Riou to save a village boy named Ko, he came back to his home at Gregmister.

It is when Riou came and personally ask him to help so he stays at Dunan Castle. He already stays for three weeks.

_I missed my home.._

Its not that he doesn't want to help Riou anymore, he just dislike crowded place and Dunan Castle is become more and more crowded in a short time.

_Maybe I can go back for a while.._

_Better ask Viki then.. It goes faster that way._

He walk through a small stair at the side, past a huge Dragon statue, there he saw Luc standing in front of big stone tablet. He kept walking to the right corner of the hall.

"Miss Viki."

"Oh, Tir!" said Viki "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." I try to ask her. "Umm.. Can you teleported me now?"

"To where? Banner Village?"

I somehow heard that Viki only teleported people to Banner Village when someone want to go to Gregmister. I dunno why, may as well try asking.

"Can you send me straight to Gregmister?"

"Hmm.. I'll try."

Suddenly, I have a bad feeling.

"Wait, on second thought, just send me to…"

ACHOO!

Tringg!

* * *

"..Banner…."

My hunch came true.

_Where am I?_

I looked around my surrounding. Dark is all I can say.

_A cave? Riou said Viki once send him and his party to Cave of Wind by mistake. Am I there too?_

After short observation time, I saw a slightly lighter way from the opposite direction from where I stand. I clench my rod tightly and move toward the dim light.

I feel a strange aura the closer I have reached the dim lighted area. It's the same when I encounter Riou for the first time.

_What is this feeling? Is there any 27__th__ True Rune here?_

Just then, I smelled something stink and saw something approaching me.

Before it reaches me, I hit it. After several hitting and dodging, that creature isn't moving anymore.

_Zombie? I thought there are no undead at Cave of Wind?_

I approach the dim lighted area and have a full look inside. It's not a way out. It looks like a big room. There is a motionless giant creature at the center that looks like a statue.

One step forward is enough to make that creature suddenly move and stared at me menacingly.

_Looks like I must use this.._

I closed my eyes and feel the warmth came. Then, I raise my right hand.

* * *

to be continued..

Thank you for reading! This is my first fic, so please tell me how do you think. Oh, and I'm Indonesian. I'm confident about my vocabularies in English, but bad at grammar.. I hope you enjoy reading this and I also hope for those who haven't read Legend of Sun Knight stories will try to look because I love LSK so much that I wish anyone like it too!


	2. Part 2: Weird Companion

**Dark and Light** by Dynewind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden 2 or Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from this story.

**Notes:** This time, I try Aldrizzt POV to write this part. Hopefully you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

**Dark and Light part 2: Weird Companion  
**

* * *

In my one hundred and thirty six years of life, I haven't once imagine there are a combination of a teacher and student like Neo and Grisia. They aren't your everyday teacher and student. They are the former Sun Knight and the current Sun Knight. What an interesting life I got!

That's what I thought at first.

It's quite weird when they both had the same calm reaction upon seeing me for the first time. I have prepared to be hated by human the day I finally left my hometown. Dark elves are known as a notorious race after all.

When I know Neo is the former Sun Knight, I thought I was dead. The Sun Knight is the leader of the Twelve Holy Knights from Kingdom of Forgotten Sound. They of course hate darkness being like us. Then again, I just got the knowledge about humans from several books at my hometown back then and I know I can't judge Neo and Grisia just from the book. Like the proverb once said "Don't judge a book by its cover," the former and current Sun Knight in front of me right now had difference in personality and looks.

All people in the world know that Sun Knight is the most benevolent, forgiving, and compassionate person. Then again, it's Neo and Grisia after all.

I don't know why but at first when Grisia saw me, the notorious dark elf, he kept his calm attitude. Not long after that, Neo show up and Grisia instantly became afraid, like he saw a dragon. Now can you imagine how this former and current Sun Knight relationship is?

"Hey, Aldrizzt! C'mon walk faster!" Neo shouted at me because I still walking behind them quite far.

We already spent three days searching this cave for a magical item named Eternal Tranquility. We almost wiped out all of the undead inside this land of darkness. This is because if we take the Eternal Tranquility blindly, the barrier will disappear and the re-spawned undead will leak out from this place. So we need to wipe them all and Grisia will purify the entire area to make sure the undead doesn't re-spawn anymore.

"When are we found the Eternal Tranquility?" ask Grisia, "Being in a secluded area for too long like this is not good for..."

Just then Grisia stop talking and pointed in front, saying, "I think we have found our target. Over there, at the very end of the fork in the road, there's an extremely strong water element!"

We ran toward the pointed area.

"Wait!" I slowed my pace, "I sense something weird."

"Hmm.. There are darkness elements too in there. But not too much.." said Grisia.

"No! I think it's slowly become strong."

"Just go there alright, we'll see!"

* * *

When we approaching the area, the darkness I sense faintly disappear. There is a young man standing while raising his right hand.

"Who are you?" ask Neo

That man turn toward us but he suddenly fall on the ground.

"Is he injured?" I ran to help him. Looks like that man isn't injured. He just looks extremely exhausted.

"That's strange. I haven't detected any people before this." Grisia approaching us, he looked at the man and uses a healing spell. "Moderate Heal!"

"Are you alright?" I try to talk to him.

"Yes." he answer my question, "Thank you for your help."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Umm.. May I know where is this?"

"You don't know where is this?" Neo show a disbelieve expression.

"I think I lost." he replied, "This isn't Cave of Wind right?"

"Cave of Wind?" Grisia started asking too. "No, this isn't."

"Where is this Cave of Wind anyway? I haven't heard about it." After Neo takes the Eternal Tranquility, he approaches us.

"This is a land of darkness in Kingdom of Moon Orchid area." I answered him. "How did you end up here?"

"I just follow the dim light and reach this place. Then attacked by a huge statue-like monster. Just when I defeat it, you found me here."

"Defeat it.." Neo looked around a bit and raised his eyebrow. "..that fast?"

"It's quite a long story."

* * *

"So, you got teleported here by mistake and no idea where is this?"

"Yes." he nodded, "I think I'm not in the same place anymore. I haven't heard Kingdom of Moon Orchid that you said before."

"And... err.. you said..."

"Just call me Tir."

"..you have a True Rune?"

"Yes. That what it's called in my place."

"You became exhausted after using it?"

"No, it's because I haven't used it for too long." he said, "Just a little dizzy."

"Okay, that can wait. Now we must purify this area first." Neo finally said, "C'mon, Grisia!"

"Yes, teacher!"

* * *

"Is it okay to leave him there, Neo?"

"Don't worry. This area is clear." Neo convinced Tir, "..and he still have another job to do."

"Just follow us. You're new to this. We'll help you."

"Okay then.." he nodded, "By the way, Aldrizzt, are you an elf?"

"I'm a dark elf." I lowered my hood, waited for his reaction.

"A dark elf?" he seems confused, "I just know there are elves. I haven't seen someone like you before."

We exchange some of story while we walk back to the village, leaving Grisia back at the entrance of the cave. Neo is started explaining about many things that Tir needs to know.

"So you said Eternal Tranquility have almost the same aura with a True Rune?" Neo asking again, "What is True Rune anyway?"

Tir then tell about his world and the 27 True Runes.

"Whoa, so you'll never get old?"

"Yes. The bearers of True Rune will never aging."

"Cool. It's hard to maintain appearance in here."

"So you used magic after all.." I pondered over his age.

"Hey, of course not! I'm still young, you know!"

"Well, welcome to the group then." I said.

"We need a name!" Neo exclaimed, "How about Dark Human Elf Squad?"

"Not again.."

* * *

to be continued

Thanks for reading! Sorry for my bad grammar again. Please tell me about what you think! I need your review.


	3. Part 3: Mistake, Again

**Dark and Light** by Dynewind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden 2 or Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from this story.

**Notes:** It's Riou time to show up!

* * *

**Dark and Light part 3: Mistake, Again  
**

* * *

Dunan Castle, Riou Room.

_Knock, knock._

"Riou, can I come in?"

"Sure, Nanami." I said while I open the door, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want to chat a bit.."

I motioned her to sit while I keep standing near the open door. "What do you want to talk about?"

"After we defeat Luca Blight, everything becomes much relaxed, easier. There are no war thirsty demon havoc anymore."

I nodded at her words.

"Riou.."

"Yes?"

"How about you, and me..."

Just then, a soldier came to my room.

"Ah, Lord Riou. Sorry to interrupt.."

"No worries. What's wrong?"

"You got a guest from Gregmister. He's waiting at the Great Hall."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"What is it again, Nanami?" I ask Nanami when the soldier gone.

"Oh, just meet your guest first. Mine can comes later." then Nanami stand and drag me away, "Come on, let's see who's coming!"

* * *

Dunan Castle, the Great Hall.

When I got there, there are five people inside. Viktor, Flik, Shu, Apple, and Gremio.

"Long time no see, Viktor, Flik.. Never thought you will be here."

"How's you doing, Gremio."

"Because of certain person here, we failed to tell what we were doing after that incident.."

"Hey! I just forgot!" exclaimed Viktor.

I walked to the center of the hall.

"Ah, Lord Riou."

"Oh, it's Gremio." said Nanami.

"Lord Riou." Gremio approaching me, "I came to meet Young Master."

"Oh yeah, he already been here for almost one month."

"I think he is in his room. Haven't someone call for him?" ask Apple

"I have sent someone to notify him." Shu answered.

Just then, a soldier came.

"Lord Shu, Lord Tir isn't in his room."

"Hmm.. Maybe he's walking around?" guess Viktor.

"I'll try to look then."

I search the whole castle from farming area to the roof but he isn't there. Then I go back to the Great Hall.

"It's weird. I don't see him anywhere."

"Whoa, I'll go look too then."

"Apple, sent some people to searching."

"Yes."

* * *

Dunan Castle, Middle Area.

Viktor and I are searching the middle area.

"Geez, where is he?"

"Hey, Luc." Viktor approaching him, "Have you seen Tir?"

"About three days ago..." Luc pointed his finger to right corner of the hall, "He went that way..."

"Hey, that place.."

"Viki."

_That means.._

Then, we approached Viki.

"Hey, Viki!" called Viktor.

"..zZzzz.. Wha..?"

"Oh, Riou, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Tir?"

"Uh, oh.." Viki slowly lowered her head. "Yes, I see him."

"Er.. Have you teleported him?"

"Yeah.." Viki still lowered her head.

"..."

"I bet she's at it again." said Viktor.

_Now I know why Tir is missing.. Viki oh Viki.._

* * *

Dunan Castle, the Great Hall.

"So, we must go there too?"

"Yes, the Blinking Mirror can bring you back here from anywhere."

"I must come right?"

"Yes, the Blinking Mirror only can be used for you only, Riou."

"Okay then, so we are ready."

The parties consist of Nanami, Viktor, and me. We already make some preparation yesterday.

"Then, Miss Viki."

"Okay, here you go."

_Achoo!_

_Trinngg!_

"Wha? Nothing happened?"

"Hey, where's Riou?"

"..."

* * *

to be continued.

Next, we'll see how Tir, Neo, and Aldrizzt doing.

I will pick someone to help me fix all chapter's grammatical error in the meantime, and then replace them with the fixed one. Sorry for my bad grammar XD

Thank you for still following this story! Please give me a review about what you think.


	4. Part 4: Super Weird Companion

**Dark and Light** by Dynewind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden 2 or Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from this story.

**Notes: **Yay! I got one follower! Thanks a bunch to Isaliz Crossmine!~ Enjoy Tir POV this time.

* * *

**Dark and Light part 4: Super Weird Companion  
**

* * *

It's about a week since I traveled with Neo and Aldrizzt. I began to know why they haven't got any other person as their companion. It's not because Aldrizzt is a dark elf. Neo is the problem. He makes anything become much more dangerous (or his version of "challenging").

Six days ago, we got an "easy" task to steal a harpy egg. To add the difficulty, Neo, the one who should know well about the surface for thirty years or so, doesn't have a sense of direction. We end up at a plains rather than mountain. In the end, Aldrizzt use a compass and a map that he saves for "emergency situation that always happened."

There at the mountain peak, we found the egg. Just before we take it, I don't know we were lucky enough to meet a harpy. She got mad and started attacking us. Aldrizzt is run out of mana because of Spell of Flight he use to brought us here. He needs some time to use his magic again. Fortunately, Neo alone is capable enough to face the harpy. He jumped and slash it right leg and she manage to fly away.

Not long after that Neo yelled, "Come back here you coward!" The harpy came back again with two other. Yes you right, there are three of them.

Neo slashed the first harpy again and she fell to the ground. Aldrizzt use his dark wind-like magic to the other one and succeed to bring her down. When Neo try to finish the first harpy, I saw the last harpy nuked at him. I quickly raise my right hand.

"Finger of Death!"

The harpy suddenly stopped and enveloped by thick darkness cloud. Nothing can be seen there because of the thick cloud. Then the clouds disappear along with the harpy.

"I haven't seen anything like that." Aldrizzt seem amazed at the view.

"Wow, pretty neat!" said Neo, "What's it called anyway?"

"It's called Soul Eater." I dropped my hand, "You don't want to know why it named that way."

Neo raised his eyebrow. I think he's curious, but Aldrizzt stopped him and said, "Alright, now go grab that egg, Neo."

So we spent five days to finish the task. In detailed explanation, we spent three days for searching the mountain, one day to retreive the egg, and one day to come back.

"We made a great team!" exclaimed Neo, "How about we named it Dark Human Elf Soul Squad?"

"You have a bad name sense, Neo."

That is the story about three days ago. Now we were in a village not far from the aforementioned mountain, at the tavern.

They were drink fiends. Especially the being called Neo..

They ordered one and a half dozen of liquor.

One dozen for Neo and half a dozen for Aldrizzt.

"Sure you don't wanna to drink, Tir?" ask Neo.

"I think he still underage, Neo." Aldrizzt glare at him. I kinda remember what Gremio said to me when I want to try my father's drink before.

"No way!" said Neo, "How old are you, Tir?"

"Sixteen." I answered him.

"But you said you never get older.." Neo look at Aldrizzt, "Maybe his age is already above you, Aldrizzt!"

"I don't think so." Aldrizzt scrutinize me.

"Umm.. I think it's about three years after I got this power.."

"Nineteen then." said Neo, "It's a legal age to drink, you now."

"You want to drink, Tir?" Aldrizzt offered a liquor bottle to me.

"No thanks, I rather not." I kind of see Gremio face show up, I think I start to miss his nagging.

"You lost to my student, he's drinking wine like water when he's twelve."

"That's because of your doing, Neo. I don't think anyone can be your student if it isn't Grisia."

They still arguing while drinking liquor with the speed of one bottle per minute. But I'm still curious..

"By the way, how old are you, Aldrizzt?" I asked out of curiosity.

"One hundred and thirty six this year."

* * *

to be continued.

Next, we'll see how Riou doing after being teleported.

And.. I haven't found any friends who can correct my grammatical error.. So I think I will continue this story without that, at least it still readable..

Thank you for still following this story! Please give me a review about what you think.


	5. Part 5: 27 True Runes

**Dark and Light** by Dynewind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden 2 or Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from this story.

**Notes: **Back to Riou. What happened to him? Now with Roland and Riou POV.

* * *

**Dark and Light part 5: 27 True Runes**

* * *

Holy Temple, **Roland POV**.

"Knight-Captain Hell."

Someone called me from behind. I turned at him.

"Judgment Knight..."

"That's 'Knight-Captain' Judgment to you. Are you forgetting what I said earlier? Please don't make this mistake again, Knight-Captain Hell."

"I'm sorry.."

"Never mind then." Judgment sighed, "I heard from my vice-captain that you have a problem with your vice-captain?"

"Maybe I am not suitable for this job.."

_I am a Death Lord after all.. How can it be right to have a Death Lord become one of the Twelve Holy Knight._

"It is not your fault." He cut my word. "Tyler will still be like that even if the returned Hell Knight is not you."

Then he looked at me and said, "I think your platoon is patrolling outside. Why don't you join them if you have free time?"

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

Leaf Bud City, Center Plaza.

"Knight-Captain Hell!"

"Adair.." I greet him.

"Are you looking for Tyler?" he asked.

"Yes. Did you see him?"

"He just finished patrolling and came back to Holy Temple."

"Thank you."

Adair left after that. I wonder what I will be doing now.

_Maybe I walk around a bit. And I need to know whether Grisia told me the truth or not about Pink._

I reached the corner of the city. It is so shady that even the citizens of this run-down street would not go to, and stopped in front of a broken-down house that looked like no living being stayed there. Then, I slowly raised my head to look at this house.

_Grisia is right. She moved.._

I kept staring at the empty house. Just then, the wind shifting a bit and suddenly someone appeared out of the blue. He wore a red traveller clothes with black leggings. There is a pair of tonfa hanging in his waist. He looked around for some time. Then he saw me.

"Who are you..?" I tried to ask him.

* * *

Leaf Bud City, **Riou POV**.

_Where am I?_

I looked around my surrounding. Trying to guess what kind of place did I teleported.

_I think I had never seen this place before._

Then, I saw a black with silver streak haired man stared at me. He wore a skin-tight black leotard with scaly silver armor covering his chest, vitals, calves, and the bottom half of his face. Although that was an assassin's outfit, there was a longsword strapped to his waist.

While I stared at his outfit he asked, "Who are you..?"

"My name is Riou.." I answered him. "May I ask what is the name of this place?"

He kept silent for a while and said, "...This place is called Leaf Bud City, the capital of the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound.." He stared at me intently, "Are you belong to the Church of the God of Light?"

"Er.. I think I am not.."

_How can I explained this?_

"How can your body swirling with Holy Light if you are not belongs to the Church?"

_Holy Light? I don't understand._

"Umm.. Let me explained first then.."

* * *

"So, you teleported here to search for your friend?" He asked after I finished my explanation.

"Yes.." I replied to him. "And about the Holy Light, I don't understand what do you mean by that."

He looked at me intently. We were silent for a moment. Then, someone else coming. He wore a white with gold lines knight outfit, with sun symbol at his sleeves. It suddenly remind me of the White Matilda Knight uniform although it's quite different.

"Knight-Captain Hell, what are you doing here...?" Then that man saw me, "Who is this person?"

"Adair, he is Riou, he came here to search for his friend." He explained to that man, who is called Adair, "And he is not from here.."

I think he considering whether to trust my word or not. I don't believe it myself that I had arrived in a different world..

"Not from here..?" muttered Adair. "I think that yesterday, the Pope discussed about that with Knight-Captain Judgment. Maybe they know something."

He looked at Adair for a while, then he said to me, "In that case, you should meet them. I'll bring you to the Church."

"Thank you, sir... umm..."I hestitant a bit. I don't know his name yet.

"You can call me Roland."

* * *

Sanctuary of Light, Prayers Room.

After we reached a place called Sanctuary of Light, Roland told Adair to called the Pope and Judgment while we both waiting at an empty Prayers Room.

"When did your friends came here?" Roland asked me.

"I think it's about three days when we realized he is missing." _That is what Luc had said anyway.._

I heard sound of footstep outside the room and then the door opened.

"Knight-Captain Hell, Knight-Captain Judgment and the Pope is here." exclaimed Adair.

I saw a black-haired man. He wore a black robe. His age is about twenty three or so. Behind him, there is a white-haired person. He wore a white robe and a veil covering his face and his body. He looks around the same with my age, but I sensed something off with his appearance.

"Thank you, Adair. You can go now." said the black-haired man. Adair nodded and closed the door before leaving.

"What do we have here?" said the white-haired boy.

"This is Riou. He is currently searching for his friend who is missing about three days ago." Roland explained to both of them. "Adair said yesterday both of you had discussed about someone who is not from here. We want to know more about that."

"Oh, that.. The one whom Neo had found?" said the white-haired boy.

The black-haired man looked at me intently, then he stared at my tonfa. After a while he looked at Roland and said, "Yesterday, we got a letter from the former Sun Knight that he got a new companion. He said that this person had teleported here recently and does not know about this place at all, so he told this person to follow him. They sent that letter from the Kingdom of Moon Orchid Adventurer's Guild branch."

"Riou isn't it?" The white-haired boy looked at me with wonder. "I know you are confused right now, so why don't you ask something to us?"

I think about what I want to know first. "Um.. About this place and the other place that he said before."

_Truthfully, I wanted to ask about his age too.. But, I got a feeling I shouldn't ask._

"This whole place is called the Church of the God of Light. The Church of the God of Light worships and serves the God of Light. The Church of the God of Light consists of the Holy Temple and the Sanctuary of Light, which are organized along militaristic and clerical lines respectively. I am the Pope, the head of the Sanctuary of Light." said the boy, er, the Pope..

"The Holy Temple has Twelve Holy Knights. The Sun Knight is the leader of the Twelve Holy Knights and he is currently away on a mission." said the black-haired man. "I am the Judgment Knight, one of the Twelve Holy Knights."

"..I too am the Hell Knight.." said Roland. But he seemed to deny his own word.

"This place is located at the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound." The Pope continued. "The Kingdom of Moon Orchid is a neighbourhood kingdom."

I thought for a moment, tried to remember the information I just got.

"Do you still have any question?" ask the Pope.

"No.." _Not for now, I think.._

"Then, may I ask why your body emitting Holy Light?" The Pope asked with curious expression.

"Holy Light?" I scratched my head and pondered for a while.

_Did he ask about Bright Shield? Should I show him then? Shu told me not to show it off, but I guess I had no choice but to explain for now.._

"Maybe...these?"

I removed my right glove and showed my Bright Shield Rune. Three people stared at my right hand.

"What is this?" The Pope approached me. "It looks like a magic symbol. Can I touch it?"

"Sure." I extended my right hand.

"Hmm.." The Pope lightly touch my right palm. After a while, he let go my hand and asked, "What is this called?"

"Bright Shield Rune, one of the 27 True Runes."

"Can you explained?"

Then I explained about my world.

"One person can used magic if they embed a Rune? Your world is trully magnificent." said the Pope.

"What is the difference between Rune and True Rune?" asked Judgment Knight.

"It is as it said, only 27 True Rune existed. Each True Rune holds immeasurable power and True Runes choose the people who will bear them or in special case, given by their previous bearer." I explained more details about True Rune. "All bearers of True Runes stop aging and become immune to disease and all other natural causes of death, although they could still die from physical causes, such as accidents, sacrifice, or murder."

"And you possess a True Rune?" asked Judgment Knight again.

"Yes." I nodded. "The Bright Shield Rune power is mainly for healing."

"So that is why your body emitting Holy aura.." said Roland.

"Stop aging.." muttered the Pope, then he stared at my right hand with shining eyes.

His gaze give me a chill. I quickly wear my glove again.

"Pope.." said Judgment Knight with slow but sharp voice.

The Pope glance at Judgment Knight and regain his sense.

"Is your friend has a True Rune too?" asked Judgment Knight.

"Yes. He had Soul Eater Rune."

"Soul Eater..?" The Pope pondered for a while, "Maybe it emmited darkness from it's name.."

"Is the former Sun Knight doesn't write their location?" ask Roland.

"No, he never do that." The Pope answered him. "Isn't the Sun Knight currently located at the Kingdom of Moon Orchid? Maybe he sees him. Neo is his teacher after all.."

The three of them disscuss about something. After a while, they finished and Roland said to me, "Riou, we can help you search for your friend."

"Are you sure?" I hestitant a bit. "You can just tell me where is the direction of the Kingdom of Moon Orchid. I don't want to bother you all."

"It is our duty to help with your problem, if the former Sun Knight involved in this case." said the Judgment Knight.

"Who knows when Neo made more trouble." The Pope muttered with low voice, "He's already got a dark elf as his companion.."

"Then we can search for the former Sun Knight in the vicinity of the Kingdom of Moon Orchid." said Judgment Knight. "We will disscuss who will accompany Riou in the meeting tomorrow."

"Hell, bring him to the guest room." said the Pope to Roland. He then looked at me and said, "You can take a rest there for today."

"Thank you." I was truly grateful for them.

* * *

Holy Temple, Meeting Room. **Roland POV**.

There are ten of the Twelve Holy Knights in this room. Two of them, Sun Knight and Leaf Knight, is away for the moment. Judgment Knight is currently lead the meeting.

"That is the situation.." Judgment Knight explained about yesterday conversation. "Then, who is free for now?"

"That will be Blaze and Earth." said Storm Knight.

"Hey, I object that!" exclaimed Blaze Knight. "I don't want to meet 'him'!"

"So do I!" said Earth Knight. Then he pointed at me. "He too is free, right?"

"Calm down." said Judgment Knight with sharp voice. The two of them immediately stop talking. Then Judgment looked at the Storm Knight.

"Hell indeed free from his job, but he now on a trial period with his vice-captain." explained Storm Knight.

"But.." Earth Knight try to complain while glance at Judgment. After seeing Judgment expression, he continued, "He can bring along Tyler too, isn't he? And he can solve the problem too."

"It is possible.." said Storm Knight. The other also nodding in agreement, except for me and Judgment.

Judgment sighed and asked me, "What will you do, Hell?"

"I don't mind." _I think.._

Blaze and Earth Knight showed a relieved expression, while the other looked at me with symphaty.

_Is the former Sun Knight truly a frightening figure to the Twelve of Holy Knights?_

* * *

to be continued.

Thanks for keep reading! Sorry for my bad grammar again and again. Please tell me about what you think! I need your review.


End file.
